


You give some, you get some

by malixa



Series: Ian & Mickey [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixa/pseuds/malixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you ask Kev for relationship advice?” Ian smirks and bites his lip to keep himself from smiling to wide. </p><p>“No, I did not” Mickey says and Ian smiles even more, his grin spreading. “Shut up” Mickey says and Ian starts to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You give some, you get some

”Why do I always have to prove myself to you?” Mickey is close to shouting now.

“I’m not asking you to prove shit, I just want you to come with me” Ian say angrily and bangs the kitchen cabinet shut. He honestly thinks if he puts more pressure on the glass in his hand it’s going to break.

“Yeah, to a wedding with four hundred people, of which I know no one, and you know what? Ten of them? Why would I want to hang around any of 'em?” Mickey retorts.

“Does it fucking matter? I just want you to be there with me and not care about what other people think” Ian says tiredly and slams the glass on the kitchen counter.

“I don’t give a shit what people think Ian, how much confirmation do you fucking need? Was coming out to Terry not enough for you? What do you want from me?” Mickey shouts.

“I just want you to come with me al right? It’s not a lot to ask that you actually spend some time with the people I work with and that are my friends” Ian replies. He opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of orange juice. He can hear Mickey grumbling behind and smacks the fridge shut.

“Will you fucking stop with the banging already it’s not like I can’t hear you” Mickey mutters and Ian rolls his eyes so hard he’s positive he can see his brain.

“I’m just sick of you not wanting to go with me anywhere. Is it really that awful spending some fucking time with my friends? It’s not like you talk to them anyways, except the three words you get out each time”

“I just don’t want to go to the fucking wedding. It’s not like I have plenty of happy memories from my own” Mickey says and Ian wishes he could just end the argument now.

“I just wish you would come with me, it’s not about the wedding it’s just you coming with me,” Ian says.

“I’m just fucking tired of proving myself to you. I do so much shit and it's just never good enough for you" Mickey says.

“What does that even mean?” Ian is angry again.

“It means that I kissed you first, I held your fucking hand, I got shot, fucking twice, I watched you leave and took care of you when you came home all fucked up, I came out to my father and your whole fucking family. I do everything I can but it's not enough” Mickey yells and every word hurts like hell. Ian hasn’t had time to process anything before Mickey has left the room and is already out of their apartment.

Ian feels like shit, and he thinks Mickey is right. Fuck, the whole argument got blown up. Maybe he's completely wrong, he doesn’t fucking know and he’s really confused. Fuck, he messed up. After leaving Mickey a text message telling him to please come back he sits down on the couch and tries to make sense of everything.

Mickey walks down the street, heads towards the Alibi, chain-smoking and wishing that it would stop snowing. He didn’t bring his jacket and he’s fucking freezing. He just wishes that Ian would be able to understand that he doesn’t want to go to a wedding with four hundred people he doesn’t know and that enough is enough.

Kev smiles at him when he enters and sits down at the bar.

“Oh, that’s not happy face” Kev observes. He picks up a glass and fills up with beer.

“Yeah, no fucking shit,” Mickey answers as he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulls it out and swipes it open.

 

**_Ian 20:48_ **

**_Can you come home now please, we’ll talk about it okay? I’m sorry_**.

 

“Things not so good in paradise?” Kev asks and Mickey pockets the phone without answering.

“When has this shithole ever been paradise?” Mickey mumbles into the glass and takes a swig.

“That bad, huh?” Kev asks and starts cleaning some glasses.

“No, it’s fine. Ian wants me to go to a wedding with people I don't even know, he’s throwing a fit like a three year old because I said no”

“Why don’t you just go with him? It’s a wedding, it’ll be over in a couple of hours” Kev says and stacks the glasses on the bar top.

“Uh, because I don’t want to go. I don’t know any of those people and I don’t want to either” Mickey mumbles. He is just now realizing how much stupid shit they argue about.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learnt from being together with Veronica for so many years it’s compromise. You sacrifice for those who you love, ain’t that a bible quote or something?” Kev says with quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, don’t ask me about bible quotes it’s not like I’m an abomination or something” Mickey retorts. He pulls out a cigarette from his pocket and lights up.

“I’m just sayin’ it’s something to think about.” Kev says before he walks to the backroom.

Mickey never thought he’d see the day where Kev of all people gave him relationship advice. Worst part was that he probably was right. Fuck. Mickey sits around for an hour before he walks home.

Ian is sitting on the couch when he walks in. Mickey stands next to the couch when Ian breaks the silence between them.

“I’m sorry. You’re completely right and I was being a dick. We don’t have to go to the wedding if you don’t want to. I’m sorry Mick” Ian looks sad and Mickey hates the way Ian’s lower lip trembles just a tiny bit when he talks.

“We can go if you want to” Mickey says after a while.

“No, I’m serious. We can stay home instead, we can watch a movie, Order in?” Ian says and smiles a little.

“Really?” Mickey asks and standing next to the couch seems kind of awkward now.

“Yes, I mean, this is how it works right? You give some, you get some. It’s just about finding the right balance”

“That’s kind of what Kev said” Mickey says after a while.

“Did you ask Kev for relationship advice?” Ian smirks and bites his lip to keep himself from smiling to wide.

“No, I did not” Mickey says and Ian smiles even more, his grin spreading. “Shut up” Mickey says and Ian laughs.

“Come here” Ian says and pulls Mickey down on the couch. He pulls Mickey closer by his shirt and presses their lips together. Mickey rests a hand on Ian’s neck and smiles against his lips. They’re absolutely terrible with each other, but it’s a work in process. You give some, you get some Mickey figures. Ian rests his head in Mickey's neck and pulls him closer.

“I love you” Ian mumbles against the skin on Mickey's neck. 

  
"I love you too"


End file.
